Gone too soon
by FireBlueFlames
Summary: A veces el "para siempre" no significa una eternidad, o toda una vida; y el "adiós" es sólo una pequeña pausa. JeanxMarco


Miro los autos pasar mientras exhalo en lo que es un dejo de suspiro antes de levantar la vista y ver las copas de los árboles que se alzan sobre mi cabeza ser movidas por el frío viento de invierno. Sé que no es normal que alguien se siente en plena calle cuando hace un frío del demonio y se supone que tendría que estar en la universidad, pero la verdad es que poco me ha importado lo que se supone que tengo que hacer desde hace algunos meses. Y si espero en esta calle que me prometí dejar es porque tengo que responder a todas las preguntas que me han invadido desde aquel día.

Por fin una castaña chica se acerca y yo me levanto de la banca en la que he estado esperando desde que llegué, impaciente por hacerla hablar.

-Jean-me dice ella alegremente antes de sentarse y contemplar la avenida vacía. Yo la miró con un poco de molestia y me siento junto a ella.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto sin el más mínimo tacto-¿para qué querías verme?

-Tranquilo-contesta ella con su acostumbrada sonrisa despreocupada, como si no notara lo enojado que comienzo a ponerme.

-Habla de una vez Sasha, no tengo todo el día.

-Yo creo que vas a tener todo el día para esto-hay un tono malicioso y juguetón en su voz, y cuando se gira a mirarme unos destellos ocupan sus ojos-Necesito ver la foto del chico con el que salías-suelta de golpe.

Me quedo estupefacto durante unos segundos antes de apretar los puños y mirarla con un poco de odio.

-¿Qué te hace creer que aún conservo esa foto?-le pregunto con voz dura.

Ella no ha abandonado esa alegría que siempre lleva, y ríe un poco ante mi respuesta.

-De ti depende que nos movamos pronto, Jean.

Me atrapa con esto último, y mientras aprieto la mandíbula busco mi celular en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo, para después buscar aquella foto aislada de los demás y guardada bajo una contraseña. Un pequeño dolor se hace presente al mirar esa sonrisa. Su barbilla está apoyada sobre mi cabeza y yo sonrío un poco en aquella imagen congelada de un tiempo que no volverá. Sin ganas le entrego el móvil a Sasha, quien mira fijamente la fotografía, y yo espero a que haga algún comentario ingenioso, pero me dirige una mirada seria y triunfante.

-Es él-dice, creo que más para sí misma que para mí.

…

Yo caminaba mientras escuchaba música con los audífonos, demasiado cansado y fastidiado como para seguir la canción, recorriendo la poco iluminada calle por la que estaba mi casa. Recuerdo que el sueño me invadía de a poco, pero no podía darme el lujo de llegar a dormir, pues tenía tarea pendiente de nuevo. Me acerqué hasta la acera de la calle, que era separada por algunos árboles en medio de esta, además de los que la bordeaban, siendo cuidadoso de no quedarme demasiado cerca del borde, pues la lluvia había dejado algunos chacos, de los cuales el agua salía despedida en todas direcciones cuando los autos pasaban sobre ellos, pero me gustaban los días así, esos en que el aroma de la tierra húmeda y el frío están en el ambiente.

Distraído como estaba no me percate del momento en que alguien apareció al otro lado de la carretera, mucho menos de que yo le estaba mirando sin prestarle atención realmente, pues estaba más centrado en pensar cómo demonios podría terminar todo el trabajo que tenía para poder dormir un par de horas por lo menos. Fue hasta que los autos dejaron de pasar, y que la calle pareció desierta de nuevo que me di cuenta de que un par de ojos también me miraban.

Iluminado por la pálida luz de la lámpara bajo la cual estaba parado, me miraba y me daba una cálida sonrisa, sólo para después saludarme con un par de movimientos de mano, como alguien que encuentra a un viejo amigo. Yo no podía distinguirle demasiado bien, pues la luz sobre él a penas le dejaba como una silueta sombría, pero parecía ser de mi edad, tal vez misma estatura y tenía el cabello corto. En ese momento no supe qué hacer, un desconocido me dejó estupefacto, ni siquiera me percaté de que se suponía que estaba esperando para poder cruzar la calle, y fue hasta que los autos volvieron a pasar frente a mí, bloqueando mi vista, que me vi buscando a ese muchacho, que había desaparecido, tan rápido como llegó.

Al no encontrarle por ningún lugar miré el móvil, que indicaba que eran las nueve de la noche son seis minutos, y di un suspiro. En un momento noté que mi respiración y mi pulso se habían acelerado. Por fin crucé la calle y al llegar al otro lado examiné rápidamente mi alrededor, buscando un lugar por donde ese chico se hubiera marchado, pero no había manera en que pudiera irse sin que yo le viera. Entonces comencé a pensar que tal vez había sido una ilusión, un invento de mi mente soñolienta, pero mí interior me decía que algo grande acababa de ocurrir, algo que en ese momento yo no sabía que me cambiaría por completo.

Esa noche, a pesar de lo cansado que me sentía, no pude pegar el ojo luego de terminar mis deberes, por lo que al día siguiente me encontraba medio adormilado, pero inusualmente ansioso. Fue la clase de arte la que me permitió liberarme un poco, pues a pesar de lo mucho que odio dibujar, aquel día había algo que no dejaba mi mente, y que llenó la hoja del bloc de dibujo que tenía frente a mí. Una sola cosa rondaba mis pensamientos, y eran esos ojos que no había podido distinguir la noche anterior, esa mirada que se había clavado en mí desde antes de que yo me percatara de su presencia. Simplemente me dediqué a esbozar cómo creía que eran esos ojos en aquel papel, mirando discretamente a mi alrededor para darme una mejor idea de cómo debían ser, tal vez rasgados, quizá verdes, o marrones igual que los míos. Aquel día esbocé por lo menos siete pares de ojos, todos ellos rellenos con ese enigmático color gris, que esperaba ser sustituido por el color de aquellos orbes.

Esa noche me vi corriendo al salir de clases, dirigiéndome a toda prisa para esperar en aquella calle, mirando el móvil de vez en cuando mientras los autos pasaban y un ligero miedo de no volver a verle se hacía de mí, pues había llegado con veinte minutos de retraso que la noche anterior. Esperé en aquel lugar, pensando en que había llegado demasiado tarde, y fue una voz la que me hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento, asustándome y haciéndome girar para encontrarme frente a frente con ese chico.

Al mirarle tan cerca me di cuenta de las muchas cosas de las que me perdí. Tenía la piel blanca, sus mejillas eran ocupadas por algunas pequitas, su cabello era oscuro y era unos centímetros más alto que yo, y por fin pude resolver el enigma de su mirada, que era de un tono chocolate, llena de brillo y hermosa, para ser honesto.

-Estaba esperándote-me dice con una sonrisa que desarmaría a cualquiera.

Él parecía sentirse cómodo conmigo, como si sorprender a un desconocido por la espalda no fuera algo extraño. En ese momento algo dentro de mí me decía que tal vez no era buena idea estar cerca de ese tipo, pero ahuyenté a mi razón como si de un molesto mosquito se tratara.

-¿Esperándome?

Él asintió con la cabeza y rio un poco, el sonido más bonito que he escuchado en mi vida.

-Tardaste un poco más de lo que esperaba-dijo antes de estirar una mano hacía mí-soy Marco.

Yo dudé un poco, pero al final le seguí el juego, estrechando su mano, sintiendo el calor de sus dígitos en el dorso de la mía.

-Jean.

A nuestro alrededor una ligera brisa comenzó a caer, pero yo estaba perdido en el café de sus ojos. Podría haber seguido así durante un buen rato, de no haber sido por la pequeña mueca de dolor que crispó su rostro. Dio un pequeño suspiro, como si así quisiera alejar lo que le estaba sucediendo y volvió a mirarme.

-Tengo que irme-habló con la voz un poco quebrada.

Yo le pregunté si se encontraba bien, si vivía en algún lugar cercano y si quería que le llevara a casa, pero le restó importancia a todo con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa un poco forzada antes de girarse y comenzar a andar hacía la oscuridad.

-¡Espera!-grité antes de que tuviera oportunidad de perderse de mi vista de nuevo-¿cuándo te volveré a ver?

Debo decir que me sorprendí al hacer esa pregunta, ni siquiera sabía por qué quería volver a encontrarle, pero él sólo volvió a sonreírme, esta vez con más calidez, antes de contestar.

-Pronto-me aseguró, antes de perderse en la noche.

He de admitir que tuve miedo de no coincidir con él nunca más, pero por alguna extraña razón, que ni siquiera ahora alcanzo a entender, al día siguiente él me esperaba ya en aquel lugar. Y no fue sólo ese día, sino que continuamos así por mucho tiempo, unos cuantos meses, a decir verdad. Marco volvió cada día de cada semana, y fueron pocas las veces que se ausentó, pero nuestros encuentros eran algo peculiares. En el tiempo que estuvimos juntos yo nunca pude verle durante el día, siempre era la luna quien nos hacía compañía en nuestros ratos.

Al principio simplemente ambos conversábamos, sentados en alguna de las bancas dispuestas debajo de los árboles de esta calle, sólo dos extraños charlando como amigos. No me di cuenta del momento en que él se volvió tan indispensable, cuando esos encuentros se volvieron tan indispensables para mí y volvieron lento el transcurso de las horas durante el día, ni cuando comencé a mirarle más fijamente cada que él hablaba, grabando cada detalle de esas pequitas en sus mejillas. Fue aproximadamente un mes después de encontrarnos que él me pidió algo.

-Hay algunas cosas que quiero hacer-me dijo mientras miraba el cielo estrellado que se cernía sobre nosotros.

Yo le miré con duda, pero no dije nada, simplemente esperé a que él quisiera continuar hablando.

-¿Me ayudarías, Jean?

Esa fue la primera vez que le escuché pronunciar mi nombre, y la verdad es que nunca ha sonado tan bien en la voz de nadie más. Yo asentí y sin preguntar nada le dije que le ayudaría en todo lo que quisiera, e incluso si hubiera querido que le acompañara el infierno lo habría hecho con gusto.

Fueron tantas las cosas que hicimos juntos, una lista algo extensa que, según me dijo, quería cumplir en el menor tiempo posible.

Iniciamos con clases de arte, en una pequeña escuela nocturna que encontramos un día al azar. Había algunas personas más, pero la verdad es que me centré en un pequeño mundo en el que sólo existíamos él y yo. Marco hizo el mejor intento de pintarme en el lienzo que tenía, y debo decir que fue un resultado bastante curioso. ¿Y yo? Yo pinté aquellos ojos chocolate que no había podido alejar de mi mente desde que le conocí. Ese día él tomó la única foto que me permite recordarle tal y como es, pues en mi memoria se ha vuelto un poco borroso, esa foto que algunos de mis amigos vieron en un descuido mío por haber dejado el móvil en la mesa una tarde que fuimos a beber algo.

El resto de los días los pasamos mayormente en mi casa, lugar que fue testigo de nuestro desastroso intento de hacer repostería. Sin embargo, hubo también algunas noches en que estuvimos fuera, como aquella en que, sobre un puente peatonal, ambos bebimos cerveza mientras mirábamos la luna. Era la primera vez que él probaba el alcohol, e insistía que no tenía ganas de permanecer entre las paredes de una habitación, por lo que elegimos ese lugar sin más. Fue esa noche, mientras las estrellas se reflejaban en sus ojos y estábamos juntos uno al lado del otro que me di cuenta de que tal vez le amaba, de que unas cuantas semanas me habían bastado para quererle, para necesitarle en mi vida. No me gustaba sólo por su físico, como tantas otras chicas antes, no quería sólo un rato con él, yo deseaba todo lo que ese chico era, lo que ya conocía y lo que no. Quería su inocencia, su dulzura mezclada con mi mal carácter. Sólo quería todo lo que él podía ser, todo lo que juntos podíamos lograr. Aquella noche no le toqué más, no le besé, pero en mis labios quedó el necesitado cosquilleo de saber qué sabor tendrían sus labios, de sentir su respiración tan cerca.

En cuanto terminamos de beber yo me empeñé en acompañarle a casa, pues no quería que volviera solo aun cuando no parecía ebrio, e incluso si sólo había sido una lata de cerveza, pero él se empeñó en negarse y nos separamos en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos siempre, ese que era el inicio y el final de lo que sea que él y yo éramos. De una u otra manera Marco no parecía dispuesto a darme más información sobre su vida, pero, a decir verdad, yo tampoco la necesitaba, todo lo que comencé a desear desde que le conocí fue verle cada día, siempre en el mismo lugar, y nunca quise cambiar nada más. Supongo que cualquiera que viviera algo así pensaría que era el inicio de algo maravilloso, y ciertamente vivimos algo que pocas personas tienen la dicha de conocer, pero creo que fueron los meses más raros de mi vida, así como también los más felices. Puede parecer algo increíble, pero de él yo nunca supe más que su nombre y algunos de sus gustos.

Pasó algún tiempo más entre distintas cosas, sólo charlas, y otras actividades, hasta que yo decidí romper un poco nuestra rutina. Una noche sólo le di una pequeña nota, indicándole el lugar donde quería verle al día siguiente. Llegamos hasta el centro de la ciudad, en un jardín que estaba seguro que aquella noche estaría desocupado. Nos sentamos junto a una pequeña fuente y sólo le pedí que contemplara el cielo durante un momento. Él no parecía entender, pero no me cuestionó, simplemente hizo lo que yo le pedí, y vi su rostro iluminarse con la sorpresa cuando algunos fuegos artificiales comenzaban a iluminar la noche. Cerca de ahí se celebraba un pequeño festival, pero tenía claro que él no quería ir a lugares demasiado concurridos, por lo que, valiéndome del hecho de que él nunca había visto un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales le llevé ahí. Le mire reír un poco mientras su blanca piel era iluminada por el color de las bengalas. Él posó sus ojos chocolate en mí después de un momento, sólo para abrazarme y agradecerme. Aquella acción me dejó paralizado, así que tardé unos segundos en corresponder el gesto, rodeándole con mis brazos y sintiendo mi corazón desbocado ante su contacto. Su piel era algo fría a pesar de que llevaba una chaqueta puesta, así que cuando nos separamos sostuve sus manos un momento para calentarlas. Hasta este momento no sé si lo que vi fue causado por mi imaginación, pero en su rostro una melancólica sonrisa apareció mientras sus ojos parecían ver con tristeza y añoranza nuestro contacto. Algunas lágrimas hacían brillar su mirada, pero se negó a mirarme y un segundo después pareció volver a ser ese alegre chico que yo conocía.

Unos días después busqué a un tipo con mala reputación en la universidad y le pagué el encargo que había traído para mí. Por la noche busqué a Marco en donde siempre, y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Él parecía obstinado en que fuéramos a otro lugar, y si bien yo no le había podido negar nada desde que lo conocí, aquella vez tendría que ser firme con él. El cuanto llegamos fuimos a mi habitación, él se sentó en mi cama y yo me apresuré a llegar a su lado, dejando una pequeña bolsa entre ambos, que él miro durante un segundo antes de escrutarme.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres acompañarme en esto?-me preguntó con un poco de disculpa en su voz.

-No pensarás que te dejaré probar esto por tu cuenta-dije mientras sostenía uno de los cigarrillos de mariguana entre mis dedos-por eso nos quedaremos aquí, y si algo sucede estaremos juntos.

Él sonrió un poco más tranquilo, y conversamos un rato antes de comenzar a fumar. Fue la primera vez que ambos probamos droga. Sólo me sentí un poco adormilado mientras mi cuerpo se relajaba, él estaba acostado junto a mí, sonreía como de costumbre, y sus ojos parecían soñolientos. Me acerqué a él y le abracé, él correspondió y permanecimos juntos durante un momento. Apagamos la luz de la lámpara que estaba sobre una mesa junto a mi cama y miramos las estrellas a través de la ventana. El parecía perdido en los astros, hasta que en un momento se giró hacía mí y permanecimos cerca, su frente a la altura de mis labios, y no pude evitar besar esos negros cabellos que tenía. Escuché su risa durante un momento, y él se separó un poco de mí, entonces permanecimos mirándonos, el silencio de la noche rodeándonos, la pálida luz de la luna iluminando la habitación. Luché para no dejarme vencer por el sueño, pero mis párpados pesaban cada vez más, y sus ojos fueron lo último que vi antes de dormir.

Me desperté un poco aturdido por los rayos del sol, y mi corazón dolió un poco cuando me percaté de que estaba solo en la cama, que él se había ido. Una hoja doblada por la mitad ocupaba su lugar junto a mí, y su caligrafía daba paso a una disculpa, para después agradecerme por haber estado con él. En ese momento pensé que tal vez se refería a que experimentamos algo nuevo juntos, pero fue la última vez que le vi. Por la noche esperé donde siempre, y durante algunos días más seguí con la misma rutina, pero pasaron las semanas, tiempo en que pedía que apareciera entre las sombras, que volviera a asustarme como tantas veces lo había hecho antes pues era sigiloso como una comadreja, pero nunca volvió.

…

Han pasado por lo menos cuatro meses desde que dormí mirando aquellos ojos chocolate que él tenía, y aún sigo esperando de vez en cuando en aquella calle bordeada por árboles. Aún busco su rostro entre las multitudes, mintiéndome sobre creer que le he olvidado, incluso cuando sé bien que no es así, pues aún me estremece pensar en todo lo que vivimos. Quiero volver a verle, para golpearle por haberme abandonado sin más, o para volver a abrazarle y decirle que lo amo.

Es injusto que sólo él supiera que sería nuestra última noche juntos, que me dejara en esta espera, pues le dije lo suficiente sobre mí como para que sepa que yo no daré por concluido esto hasta que escuche de sus labios que no quiere saber más de mí. E incluso si tuviera un adiós no sé si podría salir de esto, porque a veces esa palabra no significa nada, y siendo honestos, los sentimientos no mueren con esas cinco letras. A veces sólo son el fin de algo y el inicio de otra cosa, de la tristeza que te invade al darte cuenta de que nada volverá a ser lo mismo, de que deberás aprender a vivir de otra manera porque todo a lo que estabas acostumbrado cambiará.

¿Cómo sé que todavía le amo? Porque cuando ocurre algo digno de contar él es la primera persona en la que pienso, y entonces un nudo se forma en mi garganta al recordar que no puedo esperar a que llegue la noche para contárselo, pues él no irá a mi encuentro. En ese momento probablemente buscaría el número de teléfono de esa persona, sólo para pensar que se supone que se terminó, además de que no tengo nada de él, ni siquiera un maldito lugar donde encontrarle. Eso dará paso a muchas cosas más, y probablemente todo se repita durante mucho tiempo, hasta que un día no sienta más un pinchazo en el corazón al recordar cómo era estar junto a él.

Ahora camino rápidamente junto a Sasha mientras nos dirigimos al hospital en donde es pasante de enfermería. Mi corazón está a punto de salirse de mi pecho y yo tengo miedo de preguntar lo que atormenta a mi mente. Muchas veces me pasó por la cabeza que tal vez Marco no decidió dejar de ir sin más, sino que algo le sucedió, que tal vez debería dejar de buscar entre los vivos para comenzar a buscar una lápida con su nombre, pero no he querido afrontar esta idea, realmente prefiero pensar que él es feliz en algún otro lugar, y no que esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía ha dejado de existir en este mundo.

-Sasha…-comienzo, pero el miedo hace flaquear mi voz y me impide seguir hablando.

Ella parece adivinar lo que estaba por preguntar y niega con la cabeza mientras sigue mirando hacia el frente.

-Yo no soy quien te dirá algo, Jean. Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

No sé si esa respuesta aumenta mi nerviosismo o me calma un poco, pero no digo palabra hasta que llegamos al hospital, ella busca algo en el registro de pacientes y anuncia a la enfermera encargada que yo iré a algún lugar que todavía desconozco.

-Es su novio-dice ella a la mujer antes de girarse a mirarme muy seria, como pocas veces la he visto.

-¿A dónde iré?-pregunto con un poco de miedo mientras nos adentramos en los pasillos del hospital.

-176-contesta antes de llamar al ascensor- Tienes aproximadamente una hora, y me deberás cenas durante el resto del año, cara de caballo.

Yo no tengo tiempo de preguntar nada pues me arroja dentro de uno de los ascensores y presiona el botón con el número 3. La veo despedirse con una mano y me desea suerte, yo no entiendo demasiado, pero me dejo llevar y procuro recordar el número que ella ha dicho.

Al llegar al tercer piso camino a través del pasillo que se extiende ante mí, y en las puertas miro los números que están grabados en una placa de metal. Apresuro el paso hasta que encuentro la placa que tiene grabado el número que busco y mi corazón da un brinco. Comienzo a temblar un poco y dudo antes de tomar el picaporte. No sé qué encontraré al otro lado de la puerta, pero me decido a abrirla de una vez por todas.

Me quedo paralizado en el umbral de la entrada, mientras unos ojos chocolate se abren pesadamente y me miran, un poco perezosos. Esa sonrisa tan conocida para mí aparece en esos finos labios que he añorado desde hace tanto tiempo, sólo que es ahora un poco más débil.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y me acercó a los pies de la cama. No parece sorprendido de verme, y creo que le he despertado, pero las lágrimas hacen escocer mis ojos y decido que no me iré de aquí sin algunas respuestas, sin un adiós si él así lo quiere.

-Hola, Jean.

Su voz es más débil, casi un susurro, está más delgado y su piel es pálida; esos ojos que han aparecido en mis sueños desde que se fue ahora son un poco opacos y unas pequeñas ojeras han tomado lugar debajo de éstos. Sus oscuros cabellos ahora parecen finos y menos abundantes, está hecho un ovillo, algunos tubitos están conectados a él, y con todo eso me sonríe como si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, y no sé si con ello me desarma o me hace inmensamente feliz.

No espero una aprobación y me acerco junto a él, me siento en la silla que está dispuesta junto a la camilla y le observo, un poco acusador, pero a la vez sin poder ocultarle lo feliz que me siento de volver a verle, y algunas lágrimas escapan de mis ojos sin que pueda detenerlas. Quiero decirle tantas cosas, pero primero debo poner mi caótica mente en orden, pues si no puedo tener una conversación civilizada con él esto no servirá de nada.

-Supongo que quieres preguntarme por qué me fui, y qué me sucedió, ¿verdad?

Supongo que mi silencio es suficiente respuesta para él, pues sólo le miro, esperando por que pueda resolver todas las preguntas que me atormentan. En cambio, cierra los ojos, como si así pudiera evitarme, hacer que yo desapareciera. Aprieta un poco más las mantas contra su cuerpo y da un largo suspiro antes de abrir los ojos para clavar su mirada en la nada.

-El día en que te vi por primera vez me quedaban menos de cinco meses de vida-dice lentamente.

Soy consciente de que abro mucho los ojos ante sus palabras y que inclino un poco para obligarle a mirarme, pero sigue evadiéndome, una triste sonrisa se forma en sus labios, como si quisiera disculparse, y un pequeño cristal salado abandona uno de sus orbes.

-No sé cuánto tiempo me reste-comienza-los doctores no me han dado un tiempo definido, igual que antes, pero sé que no pasará mucho antes de que muera.

No puedo seguir escuchándole y tomo su rostro, obligo a esos ojos cafés a mirarme antes de negar todo lo que puedo mientras siento que está desgarrando algo de mí lentamente.

-Hay algo podamos hacer-le digo mientras las lágrimas corren libremente por mis mejillas-no puedes morir, no todavía. ¿Por qué Marco? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Todo este tiempo pude haber estado contigo, pude haberte ayudado en todo lo que estuviera en mis manos.

El niega lentamente mientras posa sus fríos dígitos sobre mi piel, y me mira como una madre miraría a su pequeño que no acaba de entender las cosas. Retiro mis manos de su rostro sólo para mantener nuestros dedos entrelazados, yo intento permanecer cuerdo, y él parece buscar las palabras para explicar todo lo que no pudo decirme hace meses.

-No hay nada que hacer por mí-hay pesar en su voz, pero su rostro sigue siendo apacible y sonriente en la medida de lo que puede-de hecho, yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí ya, pero de alguna manera pude sobrevivir un poco más.

He pasado por muchos tipos de dolores en mi vida, y puedo decir con toda certeza que nada se compara a lo mucho que duele escucharle hablar así, con la razón de alguien que sabe que sus días están contados, que tal vez un día duerma tranquilamente sólo para no volver a despertar.

-¿Entonces por qué apareciste en esa calle aquel día? ¿Por qué si sabías lo que sucedía no dijiste nada?

Una pequeña risa, que es sólo un vestigio de aquel sonido que alguna vez adoré, escapa de sus labios, y nuevas gotas saladas inundan su mirada.

-Cuando te das cuenta de que morirás pronto, una parte de ti quiere saber que tu vida tuvo una razón de ser, que no desperdiciaste los años que estuviste en este mundo. Yo no tenía nada por lo que pensar que mi vida había valido la pena, así que esa noche, luego de que me dijeran que tal vez no viviría por mucho más, escapé de casa, en mi última oportunidad por encontrar algo que hiciera valer mi existencia aquí; y entonces te encontré, Jean-fija su mirada en la mía como nunca antes lo había hecho, y hay decisión en sus ojos-Yo sé que he sido cruel, que debí alejarme de ti para evitar que sufrieras, porque yo no puedo darte lo que quisiera, y no puedo permanecer a tu lado por siempre como debería; pero aun así quería quedarme, quería permanecer a tu lado incluso en esos momentos en que me marchaba para evitar que notaran que había escapado. Tú les diste un significado a mis días, pero no quería que fueras un espectador de mi último vestigio de vida luego de darme algo por lo que continuar, porque te conozco, y no quería que cargaras con el peso de saber que ningún esfuerzo puede salvarme. Aunque quisiera quedarme, sé que no es posible.

Aprieto un poco las frágiles manos de este chico y beso con fervor sus dígitos, antes de darle lo que he querido durante estos meses.

-Entiendo tus razones-le digo cuando mi voz vuelve a mi garganta-pero eso no significa que pueda dejarte, que vaya a olvidar todo lo que fuimos. Marco, tal vez las cosas no sean como queramos, tal vez esto no dure lo que debería, pero unos cuantos meses fueron suficientes para crear el sueño de estar contigo, y aunque nuestro para siempre no signifique que estaremos juntos hasta envejecer no quiero dejarte. No quiero volver a despertar preguntándome en dónde estarás, ni si todo irá bien. No quiero volver a extrañar esos momentos en que hablábamos, las cosas que decías, el contacto de tu piel, no quiero volver a saber que no te veré más. Incluso si todo termina más rápido de lo que pensamos yo quiero estar contigo, y si tú no puedes seguir entonces yo lo haré por los dos, sólo por favor, no me digas que te has rendido cuando yo no he podido pasar un día sin pensarte.

Tengo que acariciar su cabello, sus mejillas, tengo que volver a llenarme de él, de esa dulzura que me ha cambiado completamente, que destrozó lo que yo era para moldearme a su antojo. No quiero que dude, que piense ni siquiera por un segundo que no le estoy diciendo la verdad, que no estoy dispuesto a darle todo lo que soy, incluso cuando ya tenía todo de mí.

No espero su respuesta, sólo me inclino sobre esos finos labios que tantas veces añoré. Un delicado movimiento corresponde el beso, y permanecemos en ese íntimo contacto unos segundos más antes de que pueda volver a mirar un poco de brillo en sus ojos.

-No pude haberme rendido cuando todos los días quise volver a esa calle-contesta mientras acaricia mi rostro.

Le contemplo sin más, feliz, y tal vez con el corazón un poco roto, porque en un momento todo lo que él es se apagará, pero incluso entonces, cuando tenga que afrontar que caminaré solo pensaré en que él fue feliz, en que fui yo quien tuvo la dicha de conocerle, de acompañarle, de añorarle como nadie más lo hará. Tal vez se vaya demasiado pronto, como una estrella fugaz cruzando el cielo, pero incluso durante este corto tiempo habrá valido cada minuto de poder estar a su lado.


End file.
